clansandguildsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skie Nathaniel Talent
Skie Nathaniel Talent is a man that defined his life by purpose. Born on Christmas Eve 1986 to Marcus and Isabelle Talent, and younger brother to Darian Talent. Having lost his mother at an early age, Skie followed in the footsteps of his brother and left home when he was 17. Having learned the art of parkour, he spent three years serving as a free-running messenger, of sorts, in New York City; during which time he also became romantically entangled with Maria Collins. About half a year after he turned 20, he was inducted as one of The Eternal Knights, a famous clan with backgrounds stretching back for thousands of years. As a Knight, he had a chance meeting with the Neo-Angel, Xaihou Yan, who employed him as one of five Rapid Response Agents for a military organization known as Stratagem; based somewhere in Egypt. There he was able to showcase his natural abilities as a pilot (a skill prominent among the male members of the Talent line), when he was put in the cockpit of a mech known as a Geist. It was during this time that he spontaneously adopted a little girl who would eventually become known as Audrey Lyca Talent. When Strategem suffered a coup within it's short existence, Skie detached himself from the group and went on to co-found The Institute of Isabelle with his new and mysterious friend Malachi Tresler, a refuge for those children, like Audrey, orphaned by the ongoing wars around the world. After almost a year of inactivity, where Skie used his time to live a somewhat normal life, Audrey suddenly started showing signs of accelerated growth and aging. In his desperate attempt to find answers, he rushed to The Eternal Knights, his only resource, with Audrey in tow; coincidentally reuniting with Yan, who revealed himself to be the source to this mysterious phenomenon, among other things. Biography Early Life Skie Talent was born and raised in the slums of Midgar. His mother and father gave him the middle name, Nathaniel, after that of his grandfather. Skie's older brother, Darian, succeeded him by 8 years, but the one thing they had in common was their inheritance of their father's mechanical and piloting skills; and also the beauty of their mother. Unfortunately, 8 years later Isabelle passed away, an incident that would cause Darian to lose control and leave home about a year after. Being only 8 at the time, Skie remained with his father in Midgar until he himself turned 17, and at that point determined that he had to get out of the slums, and so headed for New York City on a whim to start a new life. There, after learning the art of parkour, he began his own messenger service; one that sometimes brought him bad business in the underworld. With his skills, and a certain amount of luck, he was able to survive for three years running this service alone; the benefits of being able to travel the world and finally be out of the slums was enough for him. It was somewhere during this time that he met and began a relationship with Maria, but when that relationship ended after a year (the details of which are still unknown) he took a trip in order to get away from things, and had a chance encounter with that of Danica Viere Donnely. She was a fireball, to be sure, but like all flames it would die out soon enough, but even this would not prepare Skie for what lay ahead for him and his destiny. The Eternal Knights During the course of those three years, Skie began to slowly learn more and more about the C/G World, and after delving into it further, learned of a clan called The Eternal Knights that were based in the same city. After an inquiry, he was soon inducted into the order, and was shortly deployed to Honduras in order to help with an excavation already in progress. It was there that he formed friendly relations with Father Christopher Harris, Brynn Vega, Jordon Kendall, and Doleur; three fellow knights and one very mysterious old man. Their task was to explore a Mayan like temple in search of an artifact known as a Capstone. Skie reveled at the journey, looking forward to the prospect of making himself known among his new clan mates, and often times took opportunities to forge ahead in creative fashion. Mistakenly, he captured the attention of a beast living in the waters of the cavern, causing Jordon to use desperate measures in order to give the others a chance to escape. When the others finally reached the room where the capstone was supposed to be, they found nothing but a strange Eden and a man known as Yan, who informed them that the capstone was already gone, as well as gave Chris a weapon known as Siduri; proving that their journey was a little more than fruitless. Overall, once they left the cavern, Skie felt an accomplishment in having been a part of the excavation, as well as having made new friends along the way. Taking his leave from the others, though, he ran into the same man who had met him and the others in the cavern. Intrigued more than he was bewildered, Skie accepted an offer from Yan to join a new military organization that he himself was putting together, ultimately leading him to a lifetime full of twists and turns and overall adventure. Qian-4 while enlisted in Stratagem.]] Stratagem Within the next few days Skie was in Egypt, and in the cockpit of a new armored mech known as a Geist. Him, along with two others, would be training with Yan to become Rapid Response Agents for Stratagem; an organization created to seek out and find the secrets of the capstones, as well as protect the innocent. Skie received the call sign of Qian-4, and took off running during the training sessions, revealing his natural born skills as both a pilot and a leader. It was a battle in the desert, with Yan on one side and the others facing him, and one that proved more difficult and rewarding than Skie would ever have expected. Not only would he become accustomed to his new Geist, which he later named "Valkyrie", but he was also able to gain a deeper connection with his partners Yan, Jer, and Saoi; which later proved very useful on the battlefield. Bright Eyes and Viere After his training, Skie took a few days leave in order to go back to New York City for TEK's upcoming Millennial Ball. As he waited for his date, Viere, to arrive at the airport one day, he was visited by a stranger who carried with him a kitten he claimed to have found as a stray. Somehow or another, Skie embarked on a tale about losing his brother Darian when he was only 8 years old, as well as emphasizing how much of a dreamer the older Talent was; always talking about space and visiting the stars. As he reminisced, though, he found that the man he was speaking to had slipped away unnoticed, leaving only a strange drawing as well as a note to take care of the kitten; who apparently had already been named Bright Eyes. A feeling of nostalgia rushed over Skie as he thought about the man-with-no-name, but he dismissed it when Viere arrived from her flight, and so he took the gray kitten with a smile as they went off to prepare for the ball. The celebration soon became a night of pretending and deceit, as Skie tried his best to impress the girl he had met in Nevada on a road trip almost a month before. In the end, he never quite felt like himself, and decided it was about time to end the escapade he had started, but was soon distracted when he was handed a letter from Jordon Kendall, informing Skie of a meeting that same night and asking for him to join. Skie blew off the meeting when he realized that Viere had disappeared, but when he never found her he stopped the search, thinking it the better for both of them. Not much is known about what happened the rest of his days on leave, but it is rumored that he spent time reconnecting with Maria Collins, but these statements can neither be confirmed nor denied at this current point in time. Audrey Lyca Talent Returning to Egypt found Skie stationed aboard the ''Laevateinn'', the flagship of the Stratagem fleet. In the hanger bay he went about customizing the Valkyrie to fit his needs after the last training session, as well as giving it a new black and white paint job. While at work, he was distracted by Saoi, who then introduced him to the newest Rapid Response Agent, Rebecca McRemitz, who had arrived while he was away. No sooner had the three begun to get acquainted when tragedy struck. A hospital in Cairo, capital close by, had been bombed. They were dispatched immediately, barely receiving orders as they exited the Hanger Bay. When Skie learned that Yan was already on the scene, he deviated from their course and set out to search for their commander, finding him amongst the rubble of the newly destroyed hospital. Landing nearby, he dismounted from the Valkyrie and proceeded on foot to assist Yan, as well as receive further instructions. However, all he was given was a newborn baby girl; which Yan had just pried out of the dying mother in an effort to save the infant. With barely a word, Yan left Skie with the crying babe as he set off to take care of those responsible for the attack, The Tainted Angels. ]] Skie was confused, but he looked upon the little girl with a compassionate heart, and nothing less. Boarding his Geist he brought her to the nearest medical unit, leaving her in their care for the time being, but when the emergency doctors asked for a name, Skie replied by giving them his: Talent. Without a mother or a father to care for the babe, he didn't know what to do, so it was with those few words that he decided to adopt the girl and take her as his own. This was the day that Audrey Lyca Talent was born. No sooner had this been done that he realized that this was going to be a lot tougher than expected. In desperation, Skie called on a person that was a big part of his past, but had neglected to include in his recent life. The first appearance of Maria Collins, establishing their past relationship as well as his sudden disappearance from her life. She agreed to help him with this, but at that point hadn't forgiven him for leaving without prior notice. In the next week, Stratagem would hold a celebration ceremony on board the Laevateinn. Skie would partake in a few of the festivities, but all the while his thoughts would stray back to the two women who had just entered his life, practically overnight. He realized that this was going to drastically change things, though at the time he never knew just how much that would be. For now, though, his commitment was to Stratagem, and until that time was over he would have to keep that commitment. Still, Skie never shook the feeling that things would never be the same. Judgment over Neova As Xaihou Yan and Kaworu Nagisa fight a tremendous battle in the skies of Neova - one that would be their last - Skie slipped into the U.N Experiment Labs relatively unnoticed, thanks to the Optic Neural Camouflage Stratagem had provided him. After witnessing the ultimate sacrifice of Isac, an unknown soldier fighting for the freedom of Neova that day, Skie secured Isac's AEKE Lance that had now been left as a war trophy, and continued about his mission: To find specific files about legendary artifacts, then destroy the archives. This proved to be an easy task, as he found and entered the room without any trouble. Having been briefed to specifically look for anything on "Legendary Weapons", Skie began his search while placing charges around the area. Once he secured the needed files, he began to download the same files digitally just in case, while making absolutely sure that the rest of the archives would be destroyed upon his exit. Then he stumbled upon a file of interest, one that was boldly labeled: Yan, Xaihou. Taking the file, he finished the mission and returned without a problem. It was within this file that Skie learned more about the Angel, as well as a trick that he possessed called an Absolute Terror Field. In his research, Skie found that this wasn't an ability that pertained solely to Angels, but that Human's possessed an AT Field as well. With this new information, Skie would later inquire about this to Yan, and in exchange for the file Yan would in turn train Skie how to harness his own. Incident in Chiba After a long and mysterious absence, Shinji Ikari bursts back onto the scene of C/G, and everyone takes notice. Skie may not have heard of Ikari, but the bonds that tie them together are stronger than they appear, and he will never realize the impact this moment in time will have on his life. Chiba Speedway Shinji makes his way towards Chiba City along Chiba Speedway on a rainy day, and this soon turns into a high speed chase involving many parties. Stratagem is one of those, as they perceive Ikari to be a potential threat to the organization. In order to secure this threat they send out Yan, Skie, and Saoi in for the chase. Dropping from a helicopter inside a red charger, they race down the highway in pursuit, but are soon having to fight for their lives against the people wanting to get to Ikari first. No sooner do they find themselves breaking clear of the fray are they confronted by Jonathon Vagabond Fuery as he speeds toward them coming the opposite direction. Soon there is a collision, and not only does Fuery land on the roof of the charger, but he also slices through it with his sword, Save the Queen. When he makes his way onto the hood from there and starts to plunge his sword into the driver side windshield, Yan disappears at the exact moment of impact, causing Skie to shift to the driver's seat and take control of the vehicle. Yan, on the other hand, had appeared on the hood of the car with Fuery, and what followed was chaos. When one of Fuery's attacks landed yet again on the roof of the vehicle, Saoi is caught up in the aftershock, and in an instant she is flung out through the passenger door and onto the asphalt. Skie tried to save her, but at their rate of speed, and with him controlling the vehicle, he is unable to do so in time. In his shock, he is barely able to avoid a trench that was dug into the road moments before by switching on the afterburners and gaining even more speed. On the rain slicked asphalt, Skie then finds himself having to keep the Charger in control as it begins to fishtail. The fight escalated on the roof up to that point, and when the vehicle loses control Yan doesn't even try to hold on, and is thrown to the pavement as well. Skie doesn't keep the charger in control, and so he, along with Fuery, hit the median hard as the vehicle comes to a complete stop. The chase was over, and the semi-unconscious had been badly wounded. Fuery, who had jumped into the front seat, demanded to take the vehicle, but not before words were exchanged. It was in that moment that Skie would come face-to-face with his rival for the first time, but in his damaged state he could do nothing about it. Fuery took the car and went to Chiba City, while Skie went to look for his comrades. He would find Yan, also damaged but healing quickly, but they would never find Saoi. That moment in the vehicle, Skie feared, was the last time he would've gotten to see her face. At her funeral, he felt guilt, and it was then that his life took a drastic change. Chiba City Days after the funeral, Skie and Yan set off for Chiba City, the last place Shinji had been seen; therefore, the location of Fuery, Saoi's killer. It was here that Skie witnessed a side of Yan he had never noticed before, the revolutionary. Though interesting, Skie put this unnerving fact out of his mind, and instead focused on the crowd that gathered in the slums of Chiba. He looked upon the faces, searching for the one that had stared back at him in the vehicle upon the speedway. It would've been a lost cause, but as Skie would later put it, Fate stepped in that day. As Yan attracted a crowd with words of freedom, as well as the riot squads that would follow, Skie bounded forth across the rooftops, landing amongst the people in the very path of Jonathon Fuery. Had they not been interrupted by the Chiba City Police, there would've been a fight of vengeance, but instead they struggled with words and ideals. When Skie found himself fighting back to back with what he thought was his enemy, he realized that his actions were being controlled more by his emotions than by rationality. Skie found a connection with Fuery that he never expected. When Rebecca showed up without warning to "rescue" Skie, he complied without any struggle, but felt that this wouldn't be the last time he ran into Jonathon Vagabond Fuery. Acquiring the Staff of Tristam With his mind still racing on current events, Skie decides it's time to take another break from Stratagem. This time, his destination is Ireland, where an old friend Jordon Kendall is supposed to meet him. When Skie had received another letter from Jordon, he agreed to meet at Saint Mar’s Church in Rush; knowing only that the quest he was about to embark on involved a staff, but he didn't realize how much it would take of him to embrace it. Skie was the first to arrive, with Bright Eyes, but was soon joined by Aris Abrahm and Brynn Vega; the latter of which he also hadn't seen since Honduras. This was all very much to his surprise, but he was glad for the reunion. Jordon would arrive last, but Skie never got a chance to exchange words before Bright Eyes ran off through the church and out beyond it. Skie gave chase, but when he was out of sight of the others behind the church, he was confronted by one of the Four Horsemen, supposedly Famine, who asked to examine Skie's heart. Skie expected a battle, but when the rider drew his sword and raced towards him Skie stood his ground, and instead of a bloody collision the Horseman passed right through him, leaving Skie suddenly fatigued and terribly hungry. The black armored rider declared that the third seal was broken, and disappeared without a trace. When the others arrived with concern, Skie relayed what had happened. Jordon then explained that this quest was about the Staff of Tristam, a relic left behind from the days of Lancelot, and a testament to the story of Tristam and Isolde. Skie was to be the supposed wielder of the staff, but to acquire it, the bearer would have to have experienced true love within his heart. Though Jordon had trusted Skie at first, he no longer believed that Skie was the same man he had met before, and instead offered to remedy the situation with a love potion that a newcomer, Cerysin, possessed. Skie refused. Conflicted as he was with recent decisions and current events, he would not acquire this weapon by means that weren't true. Content with the decision made there, they continued their quest and boarded the Trinity, a boat that would take them to their next destination. The journey to a island hidden in the fog was an especially troubling one. Not only was Skie struggling with thoughts of love, but also with his future with Stratagem. The moment of truth came when the island rose from the sea and Skie made his way to an unknown fate. Soon he would reach a clearing with two trees wound into one, both having been planted as a sign of Tristam and Isolde's love for one another. The sword embedded into the tree trunk was courtesy of Jordon only moments before, so Skie knew that this was where he was destined to be. He pulled the sword from the tree, and at the same time revealed the Staff of Tristam and a new threat: Death, the last horseman. Time stood still, leaving those two the only witnesses to the battle that began. When he was close to defeat, Skie focused more clearly on the love he felt for Maria Collins, and with some help from the spirit of Tristam himself, he was able to grasp the staff and defeat Death; breaking the fourth seal and allowing the staff to have a bearer once more. All at once he had found what he had been seeking, and soon everything became clear. The Fall of Stratagem When Skie returns to Stratagem, he finds his outlook to be completely different. No longer is he seeking revenge for the death of Saoi, and finally he's able to think clearly as he focuses on the things that are the most important to him. Not knowing the direction Stratagem is ultimately taking, he sticks around to find out the truth, but Stratagem is on it's last leg, for what follows are the events that led to it's fall, and Skie's decision to leave them once and for all. Stratagem v Eclipse War has been declared against Stratagem by the clan Eclipse, supposedly rooting back to the kidnapping of one of their members. This turns one day into a series of battles on land and in the sky above Cairo, Egypt. Skie is aboard the ''Naglfar'' when they encounter enemy airships. In an effort to help the ongoing battle with their fighters, Skie commandeers a VF-2 Seraphim, one of Stratagem's own fighter jets. Soon he caught a call over the radio from the pilot of aircraft 301, who had bogies on his tail. Skie flew in for support, and was able to neutralize the threat rather easily. As he was joined by Aircraft 301, they both headed next towards the command ship of Eclipse as it started it's run to collide with the Naglfar. Both Seraphim's fired upon the engines of the Eclipse Command Ship, Skie making full use of his newly learned AT Field to avoid oncoming fire. He then ordered his wing man to fire all missiles at the thrusters before retreating; while Skie himself made a kamikaze run, ejecting at the last minute before impact. Timing this perfectly with the launch of his Geist, him and'' Valkyrie'' flew from the sky below the battle, and in short time Skie was boarding and starting up his mech while simultaneously falling towards the Earth. Having already taken care of the command ship, now all he had to do was take care of the Eclipse Commander, and so he positioned the Valkyrie in between the Commander's fighter and that of the Naglfar. Then came Roger Envie as he entered the fray in his Eva Prototype, firing the Heirophant in Skie's direction. With only a split second to react to the attacks coming from both sides, Skie activated the Ghost Inertia System; which allowed him to deflect the beam fired from Roger and direct it towards his other adversary: The Eclipse Commander. Never knowing if it hit or not, Skie raced at unhuman-like speeds towards the Eva Prototype. Soon they were flying towards the outer atmosphere, Skie's Valkyrie beating the Eva in speed and agility, but not in firepower. When Skie finally got close enough to make the final blow, the Heirophant was fully recharged, and Roger fired. In a last ditch effort to avoid the blunt of the blast, Skie sliced the Eva's firing arm at the shoulder, causing the Heirophant to adjust it's angle and only hit the bottom half of the Geist. The Eva was out of commission, but so was the Valkyrie. Unknowingly, Skie found himself outside the earths atmosphere where the'' Valkyrie'' finally came to a stop. The battle with Eclipse was over, and Skie was able to experience looking at the Earth from above for the first time. The End of Stratagem The Coup within Stratagem came the morning Skie dropped Maria and Audrey off to be flown to Greece, where he would meet them shortly. As he caught a cab ride back to headquarters he and Noah O'Conner, the driver, soon find out that the Stratagem militia has sectioned off the streets. Trusting in their instincts, they refuse to comply with the militia and are soon running for their lives. Fearing this day, Yan had given specific instructions about a rendezvous point in the center of this destruction. Noah and Skie made their way there, running into Rebecca along the way. Not much is revealed when they do reach the rendezvous and find the others waiting. Skie quickly dispatches an M5-Freedom mech he learns is from America. The mystery behind the Coup and America's involvement is never realized as the Rapid Response Agents, and others under Yan's command, are forced into hiding. Resigning his position In Dubai, Yan embarks on a mission to assassinate a political figure responsible for the coup on Stratagem. He is soon joined by two vigilantes known as Circe Palmer and Akiros Murrietta. They find their paths running the same line, so they decide to embark together. Skie races in when he hears of Yan's mission, and is intent on stopping him; finally seeing what Stratagem would've become had it been allowed to continue. When he arrives he is surprised to find Viere there with them; who is in fact an alternate alias for Circe. Soon he is caught up with their mission, finding out the truth about Circe as well as Yan's intentions. When Yan finally gouges the man's eyes out, Skie tells him that he is done with Stratagem or anything tied with it. Resigning his position, he heads to Greece, and ultimately to the family that awaits him. The Institute of Isabelle In Greece, Skie is restless, but happy. Having the opportunity to spend with Maria and Audrey is a blessing to him, but he also knows that his time is not yet done in the C/G world. He has a purpose to serve, but he doesn't know what it is. Soon he receives a call from a stranger, asking for a friendly meeting. Skie agrees to meet with him, and is soon introduced to Malachi Tresler, Ghonda, and Noah O'Connner. Sensing some foul play, Skie immediately inquired about what was going on. Malachi told him of the connection between them and Audrey, but left off the other connections he had with Skie. Instead he proposed that Skie to be a part of something bigger. The Institute of Isabelle was established as a means to help kids in similar situations as Audrey. TEK funded, and named after Skie's mother Isabelle Veona Talent, The Institute would be a refuge for those orphaned by poverty and war. Founded by Skie and Mal, but run by the gypsy tribe Malachi was a part of, it would give the children education as well as a family. Appropriately, those registered would later call themselves "Isabelle's Children". They would learn trades and skills, but the majority of the education came from Maria as the school teacher. As time goes on, it would be revealed the Institute also served a greater purpose in the protection from the world of C/G. Currently Having lived, albeit briefly, a normal life in Greece with Maria and Audrey for a few months, Skie has become a relatively sound man. The Isabelle Institute has been growing, and so has their adopted daughter. It is when Malachi points out to Skie that Audrey's growth is somewhat abnormal that things start to become interesting again. Taking Audrey out into the wilderness so as not to cause a disturbance until all the facts are known, he observes Audrey and her abnormal behavior. Over the course of two weeks he witnesses an accelerated growth spurt as she changes from ages 2 to 19 without an explanation whatsoever. When it becomes clear that they both want to find answers to this predicament, Skie brings her to the Eternal Knight's Manor. There he hopes to find someone who might be able to answer, if not point them in the right direction to answering the many questions they have. Soon after arriving he runs into an old friend, Xaihou Yan, and it is quickly learned that he is actually the cause of all this. They are in the middle of discussing it when they are interrupted by the arrival of NESTS, who are apparently looking for The Dame Valient. Skie and Yan, along with Father Christopher Harris, Avery Danrelle, and Janus Farriah, rush to the defense of the manor and Valient. Skie leaves Audrey in the protection of Yan, but is blindsided when an explosion throws him into a wall. He recovers, but is soon put under an illusion spell cast by Atticus in the form of Orochi. In his vision Skie experiences what is supposedly his worst nightmare as the image of Yan standing over the bloody corpses of Audrey and Maria begin to haunt him. The fight continues outside of his mind, and soon NESTS takes their leave, but not before Atticus releases the spell on Skie in a strangely merciful action. Skie recovers, but the events here as well as his condition going into the fight leave him weakened, and only seconds later he passes out. Powers and Abilities AT Field Absolute Terror Field Skie learned how to enact his AT Field from his comrade, and then employer, Xaihou Yan. Whereas Yan's, as an Neo-Angel, is much more powerful, Skie's is only able to defend against conventional attacks and small energy blasts. At this time, his use of the Field is limited, but he has surprisingly become a fast learner, sometimes even able to enact his field at the last possible second. Other Misc. Facts: * Skie's AT Field appears yellow. * Besides Shinji Ikari, he is the only known human to have tapped into his AT Field. * Largest element deflected was a missile attack while he was simultaneously piloting an VF-2 Seraphim; this was also his first known use outside of training. Weapons and Gear Arm Blade Skie's signature weapon is the Arm Blade. This 18 inch sword attaches to a mechanism on his arm; which can conveniently be placed under any sleeve for conceilability. The blade stays retracted, unoticable until there is a flick of Skie's wrist, then, using simple mechanics, the blade potrudes out from under his sleeve; almost as if from the back of his hand itself. This helps to keep Skie's hands free, while allowing him the ease of attacking and defending without compromising his speed or mobility. Though it is his primary weapon, Skie likes to keep it hidden as an ace-in-the-hole, meaning he won't bring it out until absolutely necessary. Once finished, all he needs is another flick of the wrist to return it to it's "sheath". A safety is located on the wrist below his palm to ensure it is not activated accidentally. Two noticable aspects of the blade would be: one, it's blue tint; and two, the teardrop insignia located near the point of the blade. Staff of Tristam The Staff of Tristam is an ancient relic that Skie acquired while on a mission to Rush, Ireland. It was found on a hidden island, and Skie had to find love in his heart and face Death itself before he was allowed to bear it. Not much is known about it's power at this time, but rumor has it that it has the power to defeat death. AEKE Lance Created by Icarus Enterprises, the AEKE Lance is supposedly a much sought after relic. Skie acquired this weapon while on an espionage mission for Stratagem during the Liberation of Neova. He found it on a fallen soldier, and after paying his respects, took it so as not to let it go to waste. As of yet he has not found many uses for the beam emitter, but still keeps it close by just in case. Optic Neural Camouflage A piece of equipment he received from Stratagem, this device allows the user to become actively camouflaged for a short period of time. There are no requirements of the wearer, but caution must be taken if trying to remain concealed, for any movement will reveal a slight shivering outline of that which is camouflaged. It runs on an internal power source, meaning it has to be charged to regain full use, but easily attaches to a belt or otherwise for access. Non-Canon The following indicates stories and/or situations within the confines of C/G that Skie has been identified, but doesn't otherwise agree with his main storyline. These contradictions can be explained by Cameo Appearances, Alternate Timelines, or otherwise Bad/Early Storytelling. The Bounty Hunter Inn Skie's first appearance in C/G was a long running thread titled the Bounty Hunter Inn; that of which Skie supposedly owned and operated. Though it was nothing more than a place for fellowship and the opposite, there were still notable relations made within the Inn. More specifically, Skie's meeting with Jason, Sarra, and Leeo became very distinct. Being a place of alternate reality, though, none of these events or relationships are ever mentioned elsewhere. Clan Wars During the Second Great Clan War, Skie makes a brief appearance in the fight, allying with The Brotherhood. Though this contradicts biography in that Skie was never part of a clan before The Eternal Knights. Akatsuki Safari The clan known as the Akatsuki was a well known and feared group among C/G. At one point, they released a public invitation for an open tournament where artifacts or equal rewards would be given. The rules were simple, any three against two Akatsuki at a location of their choosing. The battle would go until death or surrender. Along with Skie, Xaihou Yan and John Smith answered the challenge. They arrived at a desolate and post-apocalyptic city where they would face Meizu, the fastest of the Akatsuki - also known as the speed demon, and Arthur Collins, the best known sniper in C/G. The prize they held was unknown, but it was rumored that this tournament would somewhere reveal a Capstone, and this was what Skie and Yan were after. They would tackle the speed demon, while Smith kept a lookout for Arthur. When some OOC creative differences arose, the Safari was canceled and the Akatsuki banned. Nothing came of fruition, and so the Safari was lost in history. Behind the Scenes ] Skie was first created in 2000 by Mattias Alegro Marasigan, otherwise known as ~skie~ on RPGChat, during his freshman year of high school. Originally intended to be the main protagonist in an untitled Final Fantasy Fan-Fiction, based loosely off of the 8th installment of the video game, that plan was later scrapped for a more ideal approach. Soon after he was introduced into RPGC, and the character took on many persona's over the years, but overall remained the same physically as well as characteristically. Many incarnations have seen Skie introduced as a Pirate, Knight, Cowboy, Jedi, Human-Elf, and even a Dragon Rider throughout his many mention among the Fantasy and Modern-Futuristic boards. Outside of RPGC, the character of Skie never gained much ground in any set story, but over time his appearance would change through the works and sketches of Mattias'. Though the earliest existing drawing of Skie was drawn in 2003-04, he was still in concept a couple years before then. Though his image has changed over the years, a few things have always remained the same. * The Arm Blade * Brown Hair * Him being mostly, if not all, Human. * His personality Though ~skie~ knew of C/G throughout his time in RPGC, he never officially got involved until early 2007. It was here that Mattias goal was to give his character an ongoing storyline, instead of jumping from story to story within the rest of RPGC. This was also the time when Skie received his middle and surname. Another major aspect of this was the opportunity to expand on the character's personality and traits through the creative and progressive writing. Though no official story has been undergone and the ideas of the Final Fantasy Fan-Fic has been scrapped, Skie Nathaniel Talent lives on in the alternate world of C/G, along with other characters created by Mattias Marasigan. Appearances Non-Canon Appearances * Bounty Hunter Inn * // Safari: Faster Than A Speeding Bullet See Also * The Living Autobiography of Skie Nathaniel Talent * valkyrieangel.deviantart.com (for drawings past and present of Skie) Category:Characters